


Snatch Your Chain

by orphan_account



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Handmaid's Tale Inspired, M/M, Rebellion, Torture, down w the batterwitch, idk how to tag, maybe smut later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Living? You think this is living?" she snaps, finally looking up at you. "This issurviving."Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you have never seen your moirail this broken before.





	Snatch Your Chain

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you have never seen your moirail this broken before. You sit across from her on the other side of a tall, oh so tall electric fence. It hums softly, filling the silence between the two of you. Above the sun is bright, almost burning. You have snuck out during the day to meet with your moirail. You stare ahead at her, at her beautiful eyes. Except, in actuality, they aren't really that beautiful. One is even entirely missing. The other sits, staring solemnly down at the ground. The light in it you used to love is now gone, and only bleakness and emptiness remains. Underneath them are dark blue bags. But to you, they are still just as gorgeous to you as the first day you met.

"I'm sorry," you break the silence and finally say. Vriska just looks up at you for a brief moment before her gaze shuffles back to the hard ground beneath you.

"Have you heard anything from John? Or anyone else?" she asks, poking at the ground with a finger. You have not heard anything from any of your Earth friends. It's almost as if all communication has been cut, severed, poof. Gone, just like that. All because of Her Imperious Condescension. You just shake your head.

"No, no I haven't." You expect Vriska to respond with a curse word and a confident snarl on her face, but instead she just sits there, unchanged, her hair draped halfway across her face. It almost completely hid her missing eye. The conversation dies down again, another silence settling in.

In reality, you are one of the lucky ones. Your blood color was just good enough for you to scrape by, although most teal bloods were swept away. You were kept free because of your usefulness. You were shaping up to be a master legislacerator, and were tasked with finding and _rooting out_ any members of the rebellion against the Empire. You have purposefully done a pitiful job at your task, only just good enough to not stand out from the others doing the same work. In all honestly, and because of the state of your moirail, you believe in a rebellion right about now.

As for Vriska, she wasn't so lucky despite her status and copious amounts of luck. As a cobalt blue blood she would have been immune to the Fertility Camps. However, her arrogance led her to be openly defiant against Her Imperious Condescension, which her majesty did not appreciate. She had her trapped in there, amongst the lowbloods like cattle, to have the genetic material sucked out of her like milk. You would say the Fertility Camps are most equivalent to the human Concentration Camps you have heard of. You weren't entirely sure why the Condesce needed so much genetic material. So little knowledge has been passed around since a few months back. The last thing you heard for sure is that the Condesce had seized control of the planet Earth, where some of your friends are from.

The rest of your lowblood friends hadn't been as lucky as either you or Vriska combined. From day one they had been stolen away, and not a word heard from any of them sense. You knew a couple things for sure: Sollux and Karkat were two exceptions. Sollux had been spared from the enslavement because of his vast knowledge and intelligence, and was perhaps sent to Earth to assist with... whatever they were doing over there. The last thing you heard from Karkat was an urgent message that he needed to get away. You tried looking his name up in the camps records, but no results came back. You can only assume he managed to escape. Because you never learned his blood color, you can also only assume that this is a result of whatever his blood may be.

You settle your gaze back on Vriska. You examine her attire closer, eyeing her carefully. All she wore was a simple black t-shirt, no sign on it, along with blue jeans and flip flops that were worn and tattered. From what you could tell when trolls were imprisoned and enslaved they were stripped of their sign as a way of making them less than they already were. The left sleeve of Vriska's shirt dangled down because there was no arm there to hold it up. You shudder of the thought of what she'd been through in there. She notices you looking at her, and shuffles back as if to hide herself from your gaze.

"Nobody needs to see me like this," she explains while looking away from you.

"Hey, it's okay, I mean well, it's what you had to do, right?" you try to say, but she shakes her head. You continue. "At least you're alive and uh... living." You couldn't decide on the word choice, because she wasn't really alive and well or good.

"Living? You think this is living?" she snaps, finally looking up at you. "This is _surviving_."

Another silence fell between them. The electric fence hummed ominously.

"I'm trying my hardest to find a way to get you out," you say, although you aren't sure if its true yourself.

"Okay," she responds. She sits in front of you, her legs crossed. She props up her head on her hand, staring down again.

"I should, uh, probably get going," you start. You gulp, not wanting to leave her. Above you the sun has began to descend in the sky.

"Right, rebels to catch, huh?" She rolls her eyes.

"This isn't what I wanted to be." You sling out a fist as you speak, directed at no one in particular.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you can do this," Vriska tries to tell you. You fell your chest swell as you fight back tears. You rise to your feet, your eye close loosely. Turning away, you open your eyes again, blinking away the wetness. If Vriska said anything else you didn't hear it because of the rate at which you were walking away.

  
Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you think perhaps you might be one of the more lucky jade bloods. Instead of being forced to work in a Fertility Camp you were assigned to servanthood. Your master, so to say, was a cobalt blood. As a matter of fact, you were bringing her her breakfast right now. You step carefully through her large hive, carrying a tray with various food on it. You wear a simple black dress, which appeased you enough fashion wise. Putting your back to her respiteblock door, you push it open, keeping your two hands firmly on the tray of food. The last of the sun's rays were slinking down below the horizon as you enter, but a few still slip into the room as day turns to night. Some fell upon the cobalt blood that lays passed out, sitting at a table. Her head lays down, on top of her crossed arms. The sun gleams off her beautifully. She reminds you a lot of a certain someone. Almost, too much of a certain someone. You shake your head. Her laptop sits on the table in front of her, the lid opened. You nudge it aside with the tray, making room to set it down fully.

"Good morning, miss. Your breakfast is ready," you say while you step back from the table. The cobalt blood slowly comes to life, stretching at her arms.

"Oh please," she mumbles sleepily. "You can call me Elwurd. It's okay."

"Right. Of course... Elwurd." The name strikes you as odd. You'd never heard of any troll with just one before. But alas, she sits there before you, grinning.

"Thanks Kanaya," she says, beginning to pick and eat at her food. You nod your head, and then turn to walk away. "Hey, were expecting a uh, visitor later, just so you know," Elwurd says before you leave.

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" you ask.

"No, not really. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you, then." You fold you hands together in front of you and then slip out of the room. Returning back downstairs, you hope to catch the last rays of the sun on your skin before it disappears for the night. For the past few months you haven't been able to sun bathe like you really wanted. It's only been the past week that you've been Elwurd's servant and have been allowed to cast yourself away outside for a few blessed moments. You exit into the outside, the sunlight still visible. You descend down the steps, and then settle down onto the soft ground to soak up its warmth, your legs crossed.

Elwurd's hive resides in a neighborhood, the other hives spaced far apart. It sat on a hill and below at the bottom off it was the road. So far, you haven't seen a single car drive past yet. You sit, relaxing for a few minutes, and then you hear the door open and close behind you. You decide not to turn your head, and stay facing towards the setting sun. Elwurd sits down beside you. She has adorned a pair of sunglasses, a human brand from what you could tell. Small lettering on the blue gleaming lens read 'Ray-Ban'. The blue lens went well with her blue hair, you had to admit. But, of course blue looked good on a cerulean blood. She sits with her legs stretched out in front of her, leaning back on her arms behind her.

"So you actually like sitting out here? Like this?" she asks without turning to look at you.

"Oh. Yes. Quite a lot, actually," you respond. By now the sun was three quarters of the way down.

"I guess I can understand it," she says. "Still a lil weird to me, like sun why do you have to be so fucking bright."

You chuckle in response.

"Y'know I hear it's not as bad on Earth," Elwurd continues, brushing her fluffy hair back. "I hear most humans love to lay out in it all day. Some even have little boxes I guess they go in to simulate the sun."

"Yes, my Earth friends say the same thing."

"You're friends with the humans?"

"Yes... is that a bad thing?"

"No oh no not to me." She puts her hands up, glancing over at Kanaya. "But most these days frown upon it, since you probably haven't gotten out often."

"Why? What's happening?" You lean forward, looking over at her. The sun dips down, disappearing completely. Elwurd glances around the area and then turns back to Kanaya.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, yeah?"

"Alright."

"The Condesce, she's taken over Earth, and she wants to convert all the humans into trolls. She has the whole of Alternia convinced humans are worthless, lower than burgundy bloods."

"That's... horrifying."

"Right? So yeah, in the mean time I'm biding my time until the rebellion gets enough traction. It's why my friend is coming over later. To discuss all this, what to do y'know."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because we might need your help. It's jade bloods who staff the Fertility Camps as you're probably aware. We need a spy on the inside."

Below a black car drove by slowly, easing it's way through the neighborhood.

"We should get inside," Elwurd says without turning her gaze. You nod, and the two of you retreat back into her hive. She sits down at the table in the dining room, you sitting down next to her.

"So you really want me to do that?" you ask, just to make sure you heard right.

"Well, are you willing to do it?" Elwurd asks in return, clasping her hands together, resting them on the table.

You hesitate. You wonder what this means for your beautiful girlfriend Rose. You have taken to using the human term for matesprit, it's more endearing to you. You haven't heard anything from her since this all started, you haven't even had access to a computer to try.

"It'll only be like, for maybe a night, maybe 12 hours even, then we'll pull you back out, yeah?"

You currently are still pondering whether to take that risk or not. You decide you have nothing more to lose. "Yes, alright."

Elwurd grins a stupidly gorgeous grin. "Awesome. So your human friends, what are they like?"

"Well, there's this girl..." You smile slightly while you brush your hair behind your ear.

"A girl huh? Man I love girls. Troll girls, human girls, blue girls, yellow girls, green girls." Her eyes flick up to met with yours. "Anywayy, yeah?"

"Her name's Rose," you say. It almost sounds foreign to you, having been so long since you spoke it.

"That's a nice name," Elwurd says.

"Yes. It really is." You pause, unsure of what to say next. "Then there's the others, more her friends than mine. There's John, Dave, Jade, Roxy, Dirk..." You trail off, wondering if Elwurd really cares or not.

"Are they friends with any other troll?" Elwurd asks.

"Well yes. Vriska, Terezi, and Karkat in particular. They seemed to be the closest to them."

Elwurd stands up, walks into the kitchen, and then comes back with a pen and notepad. She sits back down at the table. "Do you mind telling me their full names? And their blood colors?"

"Oh, uh, sure. Vriska Serket, she is a cobalt like you. Then Terezi Pyrope is a teal blood, and then as for Karkat Vantas.... I... Don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. He always kept it really secretive, as if it were shameful or something."

"That's odd." A knock rattles the door. "Oh heck, that must be Tyzias already." Elwurd stands up and walks over to the door. She peers through the peephole, and then opens the door. A tired teal blood stumbles through the doorway, a book underneath her arm and a cup in her hand. "Perfect timing, we were just discussing the rebellion," Elwurd says.

"Good morning to you too, Elwurd." Tyzias pushes up her glasses, the sleeve of her lose fitting jacket slipping down her arm. She walks over and sits across from Kanaya. "So this is that jade blood you were telling me about?"

Elwurd returns to sitting next to Kanaya. "Yep, this is Kanaya alright."

"Have you told her?" Tyzias asks.

"Yeah, and she agreed. Shes also friends with some humans. Might be useful, y'know."

Tyzias nods, sipping from her drink. "So everything's in order then?"

"Oh, yeah, here's some folks I want you to check out. They might have more to say." Elwurd slides the notepad over to Tyzias. Tyzias picks it up, reading the names.

"Yeah I've heard of Terezi before. It won't be hard to reach her. Not sure about the others though..." She takes another sip of her drink, then putting the notepad back down. "You have many lowblood friends, Kanaya?"

"Quite a few, yes," you respond.

Tyzias looks you up and down. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Are they going to be okay? By the time this is over."

Tyzias sighs. "Hopefully. If everything goes as planned."

"We have a plan?" Elwurd asks. There a pause as your heart drops, but then Elwurd bursts out laughing. "Just fucking with you Kanaya."

You relax again, chuckling a little yourself. Maybe things will work out, after all.

 

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you are returning to see Vriska once more, this time during the night. The two of you are more confident with your sneaky visits. But the girl who sits before you is even more different than the last time you saw her. The most striking difference was her horns. They are completely missing, all that is left behind were two flat little stubs that probably weren't even an inch tall. Her face is all bruised up but the rest of her skin was almost snow white, even though she wasn't a rainbow drinker.

"What happened?" you ask. You are extremely concerned, however seeing her like this sparks a hope in you that Vriska hasn't give up yet, that the devilish bitch inside her is still there, and that she's still actively fighting.

"Isn't it obvious? They cut my fucking horns off!" she shouts. "Or, harvested, rather." Her voice turns to a rough growl as she speaks.

"Have you heard anything about why they're doing this?" You have a couple theories floating around in your head.

"Not a single damn thing more than what we already know," she spat. "Jeez this fucking HURTS." She reaches up and rubs what was left of her horns gently.

"I'm sorry-"

"Did I tell you they also drained my blood this time?" she interrupts you. That explains why she is so pale.

"What?" It astonishes you how a cobalt blood is being treated.

"They wanted to make an example of me. Use me to threaten the others into line," she explains. She sighs. "Any good news?"

"Not really," you reply. "But I was called in for a meeting with another teal blood."

"About?"

"I don't know. But it will be just the two of us, and she is known to be a bit... uh..."

"Uh?"

"Rebellious."

"Good. Find out what you can." Vriska's voice is hushed as she speaks. In the distance a bell rings. "Aw shit, I gotta go." She stumbles to her feet as best as she can with one arm. You two stand up, dusting yourself off.

"Be careful," you tell her.

"No I'm just gonna go get myself killed." She throws up her arm as she turns around.

"I'll be back tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

You return to your hive and begin to get it ready for your guest. You might even be a little bit nervous to hear what she'll have to say. As you dust and clean, a million different thoughts fill your head. Then you hear a knock on the door.


End file.
